My Angel
by crystalbunny5
Summary: A Kurt-centric Glee and Criminal Minds crossover. Reid and his family have an unexpected reunion when his cousin Kurt Hummel is kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

** AN: I don't own Glee or Criminal Minds, Lord knows if I did I wouldn't be so broke.**

_I look out through the blinds as the boy walks to his car. He is parked under the streetlight in the corner of the parking lot. I watch as the boy struggles to hold his bag, talk on his phone, and unlock his door. I watch as he bends down to pick up the keys that he dropped. I just watch him. I watch him like I have watched him every day for the last week. I watch as the blond boy shouts something and runs out to meet him. That was when my angel had started coming around. When the blond boy moved in to the building, I thought that he was annoying. He wasn't my type either…too big, too bulky. Nothing like my angel. My angel is perfect. And soon…he really will be mine. You see, I have grown tired of just watching him. I want him for myself. To be able to touch him…smell him. The need has grown too strong, and I cannot resist anymore. So I came up with a plan. A perfect plan. A foolproof plan. One that will allow me to have my angel. All I have to do is wait a little longer. _

"Reid, your phone is ringing."

He waves his hand dismissively while continuing to search the board for…something. Some clue that they've overlooked that will help find the Unsub before he kills again. In the background the phone stops ringing. He sighs a little and turns to go get more coffee. "This is going to be a long night."

They've been following this particular Unsub for a while. He killed a young woman and her daughter over a week ago, and they just can't get that extra step ahead that they need to catch him.

"Are you okay, Reid? You seem a little stressed…well more so than usual anyway."

Reid turns to look at Garcia. She's smiling at him, so he knows she's joking. Well, he assumes she is.

"I'm fine. This is just a weird case. I hate when it takes this long to catch them," he says, pouring the bitter coffee in his mug.

"I do too," Garcia agrees. "I just keep thinking about what he could be doing. If he's going to kill again…" She shudders.

In the background, Reid's phone starts ringing again. Garcia rolls her eyes, "You seriously need to answer that phone. It's driving me crazy."  
Reid nods and walks over to his desk. He picks up the phone and places his coffee down. "Reid here," he says as he fixes a stray pencil.

"Thank God. Spencer, I've been calling you all day! I went to the police, but they said that they would do what they could, but I don't trust the Lima Police as far as I could throw them! If I wait too long, I just know that something bad is going to happen. Carole and I don't know what to do. I know that we don't really talk anymore, but I'm desperate. Please. I need you to help me find him. Please, Spencer. Please, God, please."

"Uncle Burt?" he asks, as he checks to see if he recognizes the number.

"Yes, Spency, it's me. Please. Please say that you'll help."  
_  
Spency? I haven't been called that in years._

"Uncle Burt, you need to calm down. I won't know how to help you unless you explain to me what you're talking about."

Burt explains, Reid listens, and it feels like his world tilts.

"I'll be out there as soon as I can, Uncle Burt. Just stay calm. If you see anything unusual, write it down for me, okay? I'll be on the first flight out. It'll be okay, Uncle Burt."

Reid only hears silence before the click of the phone disconnecting rings in his ears. He flops down in his chair, running his hands through his hair. He takes a deep breath and heads towards Hotch's office. He has to explain why he needs time off in the middle of a case.  
The only thought running through his head as he leaves is, 'Kurt's missing.'

_My angel looks so pretty when he cries. He is starting to realize that struggling is futile. He is mine now, and I plan to keep him. He will learn to love me as I love him, of that I am sure. If he doesn't…well, he will. My plan worked beautifully. He was halfway home when he realized that his tire was going flat. I know that he can change a tire. He changed one for the blond boy's mom once. He was exquisite. His lithe little body was working so hard, and he had sweat dripping down his face. I couldn't help myself. I came unexpectedly quickly that time. But I digress. I took him when he got out of his car to change the tire. He had walked around to the back to release the spare tire, and I grabbed him. I put the rag over his mouth and waited for him to go limp. He was surprisingly difficult to maneuver like that. But now I have him. Now he's mine. Forever._

Reid lifts his hand to knock on the door, but he doesn't get the chance. The door flies open revealing a tall boy Spencer doesn't recognize.

"You must be Spencer…right?"

"Yes. Right. Is Uncle Burt here?"

"Yeah, come on in. Burt! Spencer's here!" The tall boy shouts up the stairs.

Burt comes running down, and doesn't stop until he pulls Reid into a big hug. "Thank you so much, kiddo, for coming all the way out here." He pulls back from the hug to look Reid over. There's a brief, gentle smile before it falls from his lips. "Finn, this is Spencer, my nephew. Spency, this is Finn, my stepson."  
Reid looks up in surprise at that. He hadn't even known that Burt had gotten remarried. "It's nice to meet you, Finn. I wish that we were meeting under better circumstances."

"Burt, the coffee is ready." Carole walks into the entryway and lays her hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Carole, this is Reid. Reid, Carole."

Reid nods to Carole. They walk into the living room and sit down around the coffee table. Reid looks around at all the pictures of his family. Part of the family that he never sees anymore. 'A lot has changed.' He zeros in on a picture of Kurt. It seems to be a pretty recent one that was taken at Burt and Carole's wedding. If he didn't know that it was Kurt, he wouldn't have recognized him.

He looks over to Burt and Carole. "Okay. Tell me exactly what happened."

Kurt wakes up in an empty room. He's lying down and something is crawling over his hand. "Where am I?" He tries to sit up, but the room is spinning.

"If you feel a little woozy, that's from the drugs that I gave you. Can't have you running away now, can I?"

Kurt spins his head around quickly and immediately regrets it. The room tilts sharply and he can feel his stomach lurch just as he starts to vomit.

"It'll be okay, Angel. I'm going to take such good care of you." Kurt flinches as the stranger runs a wet towel over his forehead. The smell of bile is strong in the air, and Kurt is afraid that he is going to be sick again. The room gets really shiny as everything goes dark.

_My angel is sleeping again. I spent so much time yesterday just watching him sleep. The drugs keep him quiet. I have to keep him quiet until I move him. Nobody can know that he's here yet. Soon everything will be ready for the move. Then I won't need the drugs anymore. Then it won't matter if he screams. I think he will look beautiful when he screams._

Reid looked over the police report that was filed after Kurt had been missing for around 24 hours. It was still warm from the copy machine. He pulled one of the officers aside as he reads, "This says that Kurt most likely 'ran away'. I can assure you that is not the case. Kurt is strong and willful, yes, but he would never hurt his father that way."

The officer glanced at the report then looks at Reid. "Look, kid. I know that with the job you have a missing child is usually a victim of kidnapping. But this is Lima, Ohio and we aren't the FBI. If a kid is missing, then usually they ran away."

"But…"

"Now I know that this is your family, and maybe that's clouding you're judgment a little, but there is no evidence to say that he was kidnapped. His car was found abandoned, yes, but it had a flat. No evidence of a struggle was to be seen…no glass, no blood, and no sign of violence. All that I can think is that he called a friend, and they picked him up. I don't know where he went after that. Now unless something else crops up and we change our minds about him running away, there is nothing that I can do. We have enough trouble in this county without having to chase down strays."

The finality in the officer's voice let Reid know that the conversation was over. The fact that the officer left and slammed his door was probably another clue. Reid walked out of the police station and got in his car to drive back to his uncle's house. When he walked in Burt and Carole were sitting in the living room surrounded by a great deal of unknown teenagers. When the heard the door shut all hell broke loose. Reid couldn't hear one voice out of the din of sound coming at him. Burt recognized Reid's look of being overwhelmed and his loud "QUIET!" immediately stopped the noise.

"What did the police say, Spency?"

Reid didn't want the relay the message. He may not ever see his uncle anymore, but the legendary Hummel temper doesn't change. He knew this was not going to go over well. "They are officially saying that Kurt ran away." He waited for the noise to die down again before he continued. "They said that there was no evidence of foul play and they had nothing to go on. He most likely ran off is their conclusion."

"But you don't believe them do you?"

Reid looked at the young black girl, "No, I don't."

He looked back to Burt, "I know that the vehicle has been towed to your shop, and I want to take a look at it, but first I was wondering if you could bring me to where Kurt's car was found?"

"Sure. Let me get my keys." Burt walked upstairs with Carole and left Reid with what he soon found out was Kurt's glee club and closest friends. After the introductions an awkward silence fell over the room.

"So you're Kurt's cousin that we have never heard of?" The adamant girl named Rachel asked.

"Yes." She looked at him like she wanted a better answer, so he continued, "We don't spend as much time together as we probably should. But I'm busy with work, and my mom doesn't get out much so…"

She nodded and went to sit next to Finn, grabbed his hand, and laid her head on his shoulder. 'Obviously Finn's girlfriend. Bossy, obnoxious, possessive, and nosy, but she means well by it. Self-proclaimed leader of the group.'

"You're really hot. Are you really an FBI agent?"

Reid looked over at the Latina on the arm of the couch. "Yes I am, Santana." 'Likes to pretend to be tough but that's just a cover. Cares for the blonde girl named Brittany if the linking of pinkies is anything to go by. Probably unusually observant.'

"Wait so he hunts aliens?" Brittany asks.

"No, Brit. That's an MIB agent," Santana says while patting her head. "He's an FBI agent, and he's going to help us find Kurt. Right?"

"I'm certainly going to try." 'Brittany…unknown.'

"This is my fault. He was taken while he was driving home from my house. If I wouldn't have asked him to come over, this never would have happened."  
Reid watched as the blonde boy held his head in his hands. Quinn, the ex-head cheerleader, reached over and rubbed his back in understanding.

"Sam," Reid began, "You can't blame yourself. If Kurt was kidnapped, it probably wasn't a spur of the moment decision. The unsub had probably been watching him for a while."

Reid heard Burt coming down the stairs, so he said goodbye to the club and went to wait by the front door.

_My angel is so much better than I imagined he would be. Just being around him is enough to push me over the edge. I feel like I can't keep my hands to myself much longer. I can't wait until I don't have to keep him drugged. I want so badly to be with him, but not like this. I want him to touch me too. I know he won't at first, but eventually, he will touch me back. Love me back. Let me love him back. Love him in ways he has never been before. My angel, pure as the moonlit snow. An untouched fruit that is ripe for the taking. And I can't wait to take it._

Reid walked around the area where Kurt was taken. 'The police were right. There was absolutely no sign that Kurt had been taken. No glass, no…anything.' He walked a little farther out to circle back around.

"Where are you going, Spencer?" Burt asked from beside the truck.

"I'm going to expand the search area a little. See if I can see something that they missed." He walked out of the open area and into the trees that surrounded the road. 'There is nothing here. I don't understand it. Maybe … what's that?' Reid hurried to the spot he was looking towards. "Burt! Come here!"

Reid heard Burt running through the brush before he saw him. "What did you find, Spencer?"

"I think that these could be tracks from Kurt's shoes. Like maybe he was dragged away from the car. I know he's on the small side, so maybe whoever took him carried him as far as they could. Then he got too heavy, so they had to switch to dragging him along. Come on."

Reid led Burt through the trees as he followed the drag marks. They followed the tracks all the way through the trees till they reached another road. Reid looked around, but there were no tire marks on the road to prove his theory. "I can't be sure, but the unsub most likely dragged Kurt this way to their car. But after that, they could have gone anywhere. I'm not going to get anything else from here. Can you take me to see Kurt's vehicle now?"

Burt looked a little put out at Reid's jumpy attention span, but agreed anyway. The ride to the garage was quiet. Reid used that time to type up his findings on his laptop and makes his observations on the police report that he had. He also typed up an email to Hotchner to keep him apprised of the situation.

When they parked the truck in the garage, Burt took Reid over to Kurt's navigator. Reid took a preliminary walk around the car. "You can wait in your office if you want to. This is going to take a while." Reid didn't pay attention to whether or not he left after that.

He spent the next hour taking notes about what he saw, or rather what he didn't see. 'No scratches on the exterior of the vehicle, no broken windows, no forced entry into the car, no slashes in the tires. There is nothing here.' Reid threw his pen down in frustration.

"What's the matter, kid?"

Reid started a little. Burt was still standing in the same place as before. 'He's so worried, and I can't do anything to help.'

"I can't find anything. There is nothing wrong with this car. I can't even figure out why the tire is flat."

"What do you mean? It isn't slashed or something like that?" Burt started walking towards the flat tire. He bent down and ran his hand over the tread of the tire. Reid watched as Burt inspected the tire, waiting for him to find something that he missed.

Burt sat back on his heels. "That's weird. There has to be a reason that the tire is flat. These were new tires. I just put them on two months ago. So something had to have punctured the tire. I just can't find where."

Together they put the car on the lift so that Burt could see all the tread of the tire. After another half hour, they still hadn't found anything.

"This makes no sense. It's not usual for a tire this new to go flat for no reason! We must be missing something! Damn it!" Burt slammed his hand against the tire in frustration. "Ouch! Son of a bitch!"

Reid saw the blood that was dripping from Burt's hand when he pulled it away. "Uncle Burt?!"

Burt walked over to the bathroom to get some paper towels for his hand. When he came back, Reid was looking at the tire again.

"Do you see something, Spency?"

"Yeah, actually, I think I figured out why the tire is flat." He reached into his bag for his camera and snapped some pictures before reaching onto the workbench for a pair of pliers.

"What are you doing?"

"There is something in the air shaft. That's what you hit your hand on. There's blood on it now. They aren't normally sharp, are they?"

"No, they aren't."

Reid used the pliers to wiggle out what was stuck in it. He struggled for a few seconds until he came up with a long needle. "Huh. Could this make the tire flat?"

"Sure. It would take time, but eventually enough air would leak out and the tire would go flat."

Reid put the needle down on the workbench and took some more pictures. "It would also be virtually undetectable. It would work in the unsub's favor. No one would suspect foul play if they had no evidence. Obviously. They had this planned for a while then. This is the proof that we need to re-open the investigation. I need to go back to the police station. I'll come back by the house afterwards and let you know how it went."

"Get in the truck and I'll drive you. There's no reason for you to take a cab. I want to stick with you anyway."

Reid put the needle in a plastic container from his bag, and they left.

_I almost have our house finished. I know that he'll love it. I decorated it just for him. I hope he likes the view that he'll have. The bars on the windows may get in the way, but he'll realize eventually that they are for him. I have to keep him safe. He will be safe with me. I'll protect him. I'll keep him away from the outside. They hate him. I hear him talking to the blonde one all the time. Why he is scared of people…bullies…I'll keep him safe from all that. If he can't get out, then they can't get in. He'll be protected. We'll be a happy little family. _

"Damn it!" Reid exclaimed as he slammed the door to the truck. "This police station is ridiculous."

"What did they say?" Burt asked meekly.

Reid exhaled heavily and ran his hands through his hair. "They said that they'll reopen the case, but that if this was all the evidence that we had then they 'wouldn't be able to do much'. More like they won't do much. I can't decide if they are lazy or just incredibly stupid."

The ride back to the Hummel house was spent in silence.

When they opened the front door, they were immediately surrounded by teenagers.

"What happened?"

"Did you find anything?"

"Did you find Kurt?"

"Are you both okay?"

"Did you kill any aliens? Because that's not nice."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, kids. Let's go to the living room."

After they all found places to sit and Carole brought them all coffee, Reid told them that Kurt was definitely taken. But that was all they knew.

"What do you do now?" Mercedes asked him. She looked worried. They all did.

"I don't know." Reid answered her honestly. He really didn't know what to do next. "Burt, how long would it take for that tire to go flat?"

Burt thought about it a minute. "Well, it's hard to say exactly. It would deflate faster once he was driving, but I guess about four to five hours."

"Sam, how long was Kurt at your house that day?"

"He was there all day. He was helping me watch my little brother and sister. He got there at like 11 in the morning."

Reid did the math in his head. 'Kurt was supposed to be home by seven. He left Sam's at six. If it takes twenty minutes to get from Sam's to Kurt's, and his car was found halfway between the two. So he had been driving for 10 minutes when the tire light came on. Tire lights come on when the tire has lost 75% of their pressure. So the tire had to have been sabotaged between 3 to 3.75 hours before then so…'

"So Kurt's tires were messed up between 1:00 and 1:45."

Everyone turned to look at the boy that spoke. Puck just shrugged. They all looked at Reid with question in their eyes.

"He's right, actually." 'Puck…mathematical genius.'

"So somebody rigged his tires while he was still at Sam's house then." Rachel piped in.

"Right. Sam, I'm going to need to talk to everyone that was at that motel between 12:30 and 2:30. Maybe somebody saw something."

"Maybe somebody there is the one that has Kurt." Finn added.

"That might be true, but it might not. I won't have a warrant though, so I can only talk to them. I can't make them let me in or search their hotel rooms. It's only 5:00…if I can; I'd like to get started tonight. Sam, would it be okay if I follow you home?"

"Sure. Let's go."

_There is a small hiccup with the plan. There is a rather attractive man asking questions of all the people living in the hotel. I hid my angel rather perfectly. The bathtub was comfortable enough I hope. I know that he can't feel anything when he's on the drugs, but… The man came and went rather quickly. I suppose he didn't find anything suspicious about me when I told him that I did not see anything during his time frame. He is accurate in his assessment though. I did slip the needle into my angel's tire at 1:30. They had just sat down to lunch so I knew I wouldn't be bothered. Where he was parked, they were the only ones that would've been able to see me. I am not worried. We will not be here much longer anyway. Once we move into our house, no one will ever find us. My angel and I will be together forever. _

Reid walked into the Hummel's house in a somber mood.

"Reedy. Did you find anything?"

Reid looked into his Uncle's eyes. They had an almost dead look about them. "No, Uncle Burt. I'm sorry. No one saw anything. According to their stories, only four of them were there at that time anyway."

Burt nodded his understanding. "I made up the guest room for you. You should get some sleep, Reedy." With that Burt turned and walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. The click of the door nearly echoed in the silent house.

Reid slept fitfully for about four hours before he decided to just give up. He got his computer out and logged online to check his email account. There was some spam that he deleted and a message from Hotchner.  
_  
Reid, I got your message. I'm sincerely sorry about your cousin. As soon as we catch the unsub we're after, I'm sending the team down there to help you. Good luck._

Reid smiled at Hotch's concern. His loves the team he works with, he really does. With that thought a request for a video chat came up. When he recognized Garcia's call name, he clicked on it.

"Hey there, baby boy. How you holding up?"

"I'm okay. Better than my Uncle anyway."

"Did you find anything?"

"There is some evidence, but it's not enough for the local cops to get involved. I'm kind of on my own here."

"It will be okay, Reid. You'll figure it out. You always do."

"Thanks, Garcia."

"If you need me to take a look at somebody for you, just send me what you have. Okay?"

"I might take you up on that. Thank you."

He watched Garcia look down at her desk before she told him that she had to go. They said goodbye, and he was alone again.

When Kurt woke up, the first thing he realized was that he was tied to a chair. The second was that he was gagged. He tried to get loose, but it just caused the ropes to pinch at his wrists. He looked around the room he was in. With a start, he realized that he was still in the hotel where Sam lives. He heard the door open and watched for somebody to come where he could see them. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the man that lives across the way from Sam. Kurt had seen him around the hotel when he was there. Unloading groceries, sitting on the balcony reading, watching Sam's little brother and sister playing outside. There was nothing special about him. He was probably in his late 30s, brown hair, brown eyes, average height, average weight…incredibly normal.

"Ah, Angel. You're awake." He smiled when he said it and Kurt shivered with an unexpected chill. "I'm sorry that you have to be tied up, but I had to make sure that you wouldn't try to run away from me."

He sat on the bed in front of Kurt. He reached out to run his fingers along Kurt's cheek. Kurt jerked his head out of his reach and glared at him.  
"Tut, tut. Is that anyway to treat your savior?"

Kurt just continued to glare at him.

"Don't look at me like that, Angel. I am your savior. I'm keeping you safe here with me. I can protect you better than any of them." He got up and walked over to the night stand next to the bed. He got something out of the drawer, but when he turned around Kurt couldn't tell what it was because he had hidden it between his hands. He sat back down on the bed and looked at Kurt. The look in his eyes was a frightening one.

"You have two choices. One, you can continue to be difficult and I can drug you again. Or two, if you promise to be quiet, I'll ungag you and we can talk. What do you say? Are you going to behave?"

Kurt nodded and the man reached over and pulled the gag out of his mouth. Kurt licked his lips to moisten them and stretched his jaw muscles before looking back at the man. "Why?" he croaked out.

"Because I could," he replied simply.

"What do you want with me?" He hated that his voice sounded so weak right now.

"I just want you."

"Are you being obtuse on purpose or are you just that oblivious?"

The man started laughing. "There's that spunk that I like so much. That's one of my favorite things about you." The man leaned forward on the bed. "I can't wait to get to know you better. Now that we can talk, it's going to be so much more fun. Watching you sleep is wonderful, but hearing your voice is even better."

'This guy is crazy. I have to find a way to get out of here.'

"Martin. My name is Martin. You can't just keep calling me 'this guy'."

Kurt's head flew up. 'How did he know that I called him 'this guy'?'

He started laughing again. "It's a side effect of the drug I give you. You can't keep your thoughts to yourself. It's been most illuminating," Martin purred as he reached out to caress Kurt's face again. When Kurt flinched, Martin grabbed his chin roughly in his hand. "You're going to have to get used to my touch sooner or later. I plan on touching you a lot."

With that he pushed the gag back in Kurt's mouth and left. Only when the door closed behind him did Kurt allow himself to cry.

_My angel is being difficult. However, our house is finally ready for the move. I'm taking him there tonight. It's a little sooner than I anticipated, but that annoying boyfriend of his is trying my patience. I should not have sent that message. It was a moment of weakness. Now I'm paying for it. My plans are going to have to change. And I hate change._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own Glee or Criminal Minds, Lord knows if I did I wouldn't be so broke.**

Reid looked up as the door to the Hummel house flew open so hard that it bounced off of the wall behind it. A very angry looking young man stormed into the living room and started shouting.

"Where the hell is Kurt?!" Blaine demanded. He was almost pulsating with anger and his fists were clenched so tight they had turned completely white.

"Who are you?" Reid asked before he could stop himself. Everyone that is in his notes is in the house. They had all come over that morning with donuts because none of them could sleep.

"I'm Kurt's boyfriend. And I need to see him…now!"

"You're Kurt's boyfriend?" Reid asked incredulously. He turned to look at the teenagers gathered around him. "Why didn't you tell me that Kurt had a boyfriend?"

Mercedes looked almost ashamed as she admitted that she had forgotten.

"So I guess it's safe to assume that no one told Blaine what happened?" Burt asked from where he was leaning against the kitchen door.

"Tell me what? What happened? Where's Kurt?! I've been texting and calling him for almost two days now, and he won't answer me! What the hell is going on?!"

Burt walked towards Blaine and put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should sit down, kid."

Blaine shook Burt's hand off and took a step back. "No. I don't want to sit down. Just tell me what happened."

Reid looked back at the glee club with disapproval in his eyes. The ones that saw him had the decency to look guilty for not remembering about Blaine in the first place.

Carole walked up to Blaine and pulled him into a hug. "Blaine, honey. Kurt's been kidnapped."

When Blaine's knees gave out they both fell to the floor. "What?! What do you mean kidnapped?! Is this some kind of joke?" Blaine looked around at all the scared faces surrounding him. Reid saw tears start to form in Blaine's eyes. "Please, tell me that this is some kind of a joke. Please." His voice broke on the last please as he lost hope and began to cry. Carole just held him until he calmed down a little. When Carole got up, Blaine just stayed where he was on the floor.

'He looks so lost. He must really love Kurt a lot.' Reid thought as he finished his email to Garcia. He sent her all of the names of the people in the hotel, and the names of any enemies Kurt might have had. He was hoping that she would find something.

Mercedes got up from her spot on the couch and went to sit on the floor by Blaine. She put her arms around him and just held him.

The quiet had settled into the room again when Blaine's phone started playing "Defying Gravity". The gasp that followed got everyone's attention. "That's Kurt's ringtone," Blaine exclaimed while pulling his phone from his pants pocket. They all watched as he read the message. When his face went white and the phone fell from his hands, Mercedes was there to catch it. Blaine got up and ran out of the room.

"Mercedes, give me the phone," Reid ordered. She looked like she was going to ignore him. But when Burt cleared his throat behind her she got up and brought it to Reid.

Reid touched the screen so he could see the message and nearly dropped the phone himself. There was a picture of Kurt. He was tied to a chair, and a gag was shoved in his mouth. The worst part of it all was the look of terror in his eyes and the tears that were running down his face. Beneath the picture was the message, "You should just forget about him, little boy. He is MINE now!"

Kurt listened in horror as Martin read aloud all of the text messages he had gotten from Blaine since he had been taken.

"This is a good one. 'I miss you already. Can't wait till our date Sunday. Call me. xx' Isn't that touching," Martin mocked. "Or how about this one. 'Kurt. Did I do something to make you mad? You never called me back.' This is where they start getting really good though. 'What are you doing? You're not texting me or answering my calls.'" Martin started laughing. "I love this one especially. 'Where are you? I waited outside the theater for 45 minutes. I don't understand. Are you mad at me? Please, baby. Call me. I'm getting worried.' 'I have been texting and calling you for nearly two days and you're still ignoring me. I'm coming out to your house right now. We are going to talk this out Kurt.' The last one he sent has its perks too. He is so angry. 'Fine Kurt! Ignore me! I'm leaving my house now. I'll be there in a little over an hour. If you want to break up, you're going to have to do it to my face!'"

Kurt could feel the tears falling, but he couldn't do anything to stop them. "Maybe I should text him back. What do you think, Angel? Should I tell him that you're mine now? That he should just forget about you. Should I?"

Kurt shook his head and tears flew off his face. "Wait. Hold that pose, Angel. That's a perfect picture to send to your ex. He should know that you've moved on, so he can too. Just hold still."

Kurt cried and looked at Martin. He was so scared. 'I really just want to leave.'

Martin grinned, "Don't worry, Angel. We are leaving. I have been working on the perfect place for us, and it's finally done. We leave tonight. You're going to love it. I promise." He reached out to Kurt and kissed his cheek. "Even you're tears taste heavenly, Angel."

Martin stood back up and hit send on the message. He walked over to the door calling over his shoulder, "I'll be back for you tonight, Angel." Then he was gone and Kurt was alone.

Reid immediately got on the phone with Garcia. 'Come on come on,' he thought as her phone rang.

"Garcia speaking."

"Garcia, its Reid. I need you to see if you can get anything off the GPS on Kurt's phone."

"Okay, baby. What's the number?"

"5-5-5-7-9-0-6-3-4-7. Try to hurry, Garcia."

"The computer only goes so fast sweetheart. What's the hubbub down there now?"

"Kurt's boyfriend just got a text message from Kurt's phone. I want to see if you can get anything before the unsub turns it off."

Garcia mindlessly hummed a little tune while she was looking over what she got from the phone. "Well…it's already off, so GPS is a bust. But I can check to see what cell phone tower the phone used when it sent the message."

"I don't know how much help that will be. This is a pretty small town, Garcia, but please go ahead and try it."

"Already there, baby boy. You're right about Lima being small. There are only two cell phone towers for the whole town. Kurt's phone accessed the tower on the right side of town. So he's within at least a 5 mile radius of that tower…which doesn't help that much, does it?"

"No, Garcia. You did beautifully. Maybe you can get something from the picture?"

"Maybe. Let me pull it up." There was silence on the line while she found the picture message. "Oh, baby boy, I'm so sorry."

"Garcia, I'm fine. Don't get distracted. Kurt needs us, okay?"

"Yeah. There's not anything that's getting flagged by the computer, Reid. I'm sorry."

"That's fine, Garcia. Can you just keep going through the people that I gave you?"

"Sure. The team's on the way there by the way. They flew out this morning."

Reid exhaled, "That's great. I'm going to need the help."

"Bye-bye, baby."

"Bye, Garcia. Thank you."

Reid hung up the phone and looked back at the picture message in his hand.

"I want to see it, Reedy," Burt said with his hand out.

Reid held the phone out to Sam so he could hand it to Burt. While Sam was handing it over, he glanced at the picture and gasped. "That's my hotel!"

"What?!" Reid jumped off the couch and went to stand by Sam.

"Yeah. This is inside one of the rooms of the hotel."

"Are you sure?" Carole asked him.

"Yes. I'm positive. All the rooms look the same. The hotel is so cheap that they put the same exact pictures in all of the rooms. That picture behind Kurt is in my room too. Kurt's at my hotel somewhere."

Just then Reid's phone started ringing. Seeing Garcia's name on the screen, he answered immediately. He pushed speakerphone. "Garcia, what did you find?"

"Okay, so one of the men at the hotel gave you a fake name."

"That's not so unusual is it? Maybe they just didn't want you to know their real name." Rachel put in.

"I don't know who that is, but it is unusual if this person has sixteen other aliases with addresses spread all over the country."

"Okay, Garcia. Which man?"

"The name he gave you was Jacob Schultz, and he lives in room…"

"Thirteen," Reid finished for her.

"Boo, you know I hate when you steal my thunder. But yeah. His real name is Martin Hayes, and he has a warrant out for his arrest in Maryland. And Pennsylvania. And Michigan and Idaho and California."

"What for?" Burt asked her.

"Molestation of a minor and kidnapping…I'm so sorry."

"Oh God," Carole whimpered as she clung to Burt. All of the girls fought back tears and clung to whoever was closest.

There was a knock at the door, and Finn untangled himself from Rachel to answer it.

When he came back Morgan was behind him. "We figured you could use some help, Reid." Hotchner and Gideon walked in to the living room. "So, what do you need us to do?"

Kurt looked around the darkness of the trunk as best he could. His hands were tied behind his back and that damn gag was still in his mouth. Martin had put him in the trunk as soon as it was dark enough to provide some cover. He didn't know how long it had been, but they were definitely driving somewhere. Kurt could feel when the road got bumpier. He assumed that they weren't on the highway anymore since the road was so bad. After what seemed like an eternity, Kurt felt the car stop and turn off.

Martin's face came into view as he opened the trunk and pulled Kurt out. He set him on his feet, but kept one hand around Kurt's wrists so he couldn't run. Martin pulled Kurt towards a cabin. It was an older cabin with a wrap-around porch with a swing. There were trees on all sides. Kurt knew that if he could get away he would be able to lose Martin in the woods. The scariest part about the cabin was the bars on the window.

"I had to make sure you were safe, Angel. I put the bars on so that nobody could steal you away from me. You know you're only safe when I can look after you." Martin dragged Kurt up the stairs and into the cabin. "I hope you like it. I brought all of your things here. I think you'll be very comfortable here."

Kurt looked around the cabin at all of the things Martin was talking about. There was a guitar in one corner and a few books on the tables. A leather jacket was hanging up on the coatrack and a really nice pair of Doc Martins was by the door. The only problem was that none of them belonged to Kurt. He looked at Martin with questions in his eyes.

"I keep them for you every time. You always look so surprised when I bring you back, but I don't know why. You know that I take care of you," Martin said as he was reaching up to take the gag out of Kurt's mouth.

"I have never seen any of this stuff. None of it belongs to me!" Kurt adamantly told him.

The force of the slap almost knocked Kurt off his feet. "I don't know why you do that! Just once I want you to be happy! Is that so hard?!"

Kurt tried to back away from Martin, but he reached out and grabbed Kurt around the upper arms. His grip was so tight that Kurt was sure it would bruise. He pulled Kurt into a harsh kiss. Kurt tried to get away, but his hands were still tied behind his back. When Martin shoved his tongue into Kurt's mouth, he did the only thing he could think to do. Kurt kicked Martin as hard as he could between his legs. When Martin curled in on himself, Kurt ran for the door.

He tried to grab the doorknob but he just couldn't get it. Suddenly, Kurt found himself being thrown down to the floor. He felt his shoulder dislocate, but he didn't have time to scream before Martin was pulling him up again. With one hand around his hurt arm and the other in his hair, Martin pulled Kurt to the kitchen. He had a pair of handcuffs attached to the bar, and he took the free cuff and hooked it to Kurt's wrist. Then he cut the rope off. When he pulled away, Kurt swung at him. He hit him in the cheek, but it glanced off. Kurt wasn't so lucky. Martin's fist connected solidly with his jaw and everything went black.

Reid smiled as Morgan came up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "What do you need us to do?"

"We need to go out to the hotel on Route 5. Sam recognized that this picture was taken there. Garcia just said that one of the men there has multiple warrants out for his arrest. I was just about to leave."

"Okay," Hotchner came forward. "We'll go with you."

With that they were gone.

Hotchner pulled up in front of the hotel and turned the lights off. "Okay. Morgan and Reid, you go up and knock on the door. Gideon and I will go around the back and make sure he doesn't get out that way. Everybody ready?" At the confirmation he continued, "Let's go."

Morgan and Reid hurried up the stairs, while Hotchner and Gideon ran around the back.

After 30 seconds, Morgan beat his fist on the door. "Martin Hayes! FBI! Open the door!" When nothing happened, Reid reached forward and turned the knob. It opened easily. Morgan entered first with his gun armed and at the ready. He walked all around the room looking for a sign that someone was there. "Clear," he said as he holstered his gun. Reid entered the room and looked around while Morgan was radioing Hotchner and Gideon. The chair that Kurt was tied to was still in the middle of the floor, but the ropes had been cut. The bed was unmade and there was trash on the floor. Clothes were strewn everywhere.

"They left in a hurry," Reid commented. "Wherever they went, they haven't been gone too long. This soda is still cold. Damn it!"

"Reid, it'll be okay. We'll find them," Morgan reassured him.

While Morgan was filling in the other two, Reid kept looking around hoping that something would give him a clue as to where they went. He saw a book peeking out from under the bed and bent down to pick it up.

"What did you find, Reid?" Gideon asked him.

Reid opened it and looked at the carefully handwritten words. "I'm not sure. I think it's a journal of some kind. Maybe the unsub dropped it when they left. I'll have to go through it and see if it gives us a new clue." Reid put it in his bag and turned back to the rest of the team. "What do we do now?"

"We work the case. Walk us through what you have so far. Maybe a fresh set of eyes will help," Hotchner told him.

"My computer is at my uncle's house."

"Okay, let's go."

Martin was screaming about something as Kurt came to. It took him a minute to focus on what he was saying.

"Where is it? I know I had it?! Where is it?!"

Kurt watched him tear the room apart looking for whatever 'it' was. Kurt pulled on the handcuffs so he could sit up. When Martin saw him, he stilled and smiled. He walked over to Kurt, "How are you, Angel? I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell."

"I didn't fall you psycho! You knocked me unconscious," Kurt spit back at him.

"Well…you need to learn to behave then I guess. I don't want to keep hurting you." Martin threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair gently. "I love you; I don't want to hurt you."

"If you love me, then let me go," Kurt pleaded.

Martin just chuckled. "I can't let you go. We belong together. You keep leaving me, but I keep bringing you back. Don't you get it yet? We're soul mates. You can't leave your soul mate."

Martin pulled Kurt forwards to kiss him, but Kurt pulled back, "What were you looking for? If you uncuff me, then I can help you look."

Martin must've seen something in Kurt's eyes because he just released him. "Nice try, Angel. Sooner or later you'll accept that you want to be here just as much as I want you here."

"That'll never happen! I'd rather die than be here with you!" Kurt screamed in Martin's face.

Martin backhanded him and stood up. "You're bringing this on yourself. If you would just love me…"

Kurt just glared up at Martin resolutely. "I will never love you. You can't force somebody to love you, you bastard! Let me go!" Kurt banged the handcuffs against the counter trying to knock them loose. When Martin stepped forward to stop him, Kurt kicked out at him. He felt Martin's nose crack under his heel. While Martin howled in pain, Kurt kicked him again. It landed hard on his forehead, and Martin went down.

Kurt watched as the keys for the cuffs fell out of Martin's jacket and skidded across the kitchen floor. He reached out as far as he could, but he couldn't quite grab them. He twisted around and reached for it with his foot…and missed. He tried again, stretched, and got it. He used his heel to pull the keys back towards him. When they were close enough, he grabbed them and released himself.

He ran to the front door and unlocked it. Without looking back, he ran into the night.

He ran as hard and as fast as he could. He couldn't see well, but he ran anyway. The tree root that tripped him came out of nowhere, and Kurt went down hard.  
"Fuck!" he screamed as he felt the skin of his palms tear open. He was struggling to push himself up when he heard someone coming after him. He was up and off like a shot. He could feel the blood running down his leg as he ran, feel the braches slashing at his face, but he didn't stop. He screamed as the bullet hit the tree in front of him.

The next one didn't miss.

It was an odd group that sat in the Hummel house that night. Members of the team and members of the glee club. All they could do now was wait for Garcia to find something. Anything that would lead them to Kurt.

Mercedes walked over the Morgan, "Are you sure that this woman is gonna be able to find something?"

Morgan heard the fake confidence in her voice and recognized it for what it was. Mercedes was worried. They all were. "Yes."

"You're awfully confident." Rachel commented from the couch.

"Well," Morgan smiled. "When you've been working with Garcia for as long as I have, you learn that there are few things she can't do."

"Wanky, wanky."

"Santana!" the glee club chastised in unison.

Burt shook his head at the antics of the kids in this living room. Carole came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Burt put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"He'll be fine, Burt. Kurt is strong. So strong. If anybody can get through this…"

"I know he is Carole. But what if it's not enough?"

"Don't think that way, Burt. You have to stay positive. I know that he'll be okay. You need to know it too."

Burt didn't say anything, but he did squeeze her a little tighter. He looked back towards the living room when he heard that blonde cheerleader's voice.

"What are you doing?"

Reid didn't look up from the unsub's journal. He just replied, "Reading."

"People don't read that fast. Only robots read that fast. Are you a robot?"

"…No."

"Okay," Brittany said sitting at his feet to watch his hand glide over the pages of the book.

When the phone rang, Morgan picked it up and put it on speaker. "Hey there, baby girl. You got something for us?"

"Oh boy, have I ever. Hold onto your hats ladies and gents…"

There were a few seconds of silence then, "Well? What did you find?"

"Rachel, hush!" Quinn yelled at her.

"Okay, I'm back," Garcia's tinny voice said from the phone. "I found a whole lot of information. Maybe too much. I'm having a hard time narrowing it down. Can you give me anything else, Reid?"

Everybody in the room looked over at Reid expectantly. They all waited as he finished reading the last few pages. The loud noise of the book snapping shut made a few of them jump.

"Garcia, what was the name of the first boy that Martin 'kidnapped'?"

"Um," Garcia paused while she was looking for the answer. "His name was…James Ryder. 19 years old when he was taken. That was 10 years ago."

"How did it happen?" Reid asked her flipping through the journal.

"His parents said that he was out with friends, but he never came back. They waited, thinking that he had just stayed with them; but by the next night they had called the police. James' friends said that he left their house by nine the night before, and that they hadn't spoken to him since. Now, someone did give a statement that they saw someone matching James' description getting into an S.U.V. with a man that seemed a little older than him. The police looked for the man, but it says they never found him. It's strange though…"

"What's strange, momma?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I'm reading the witness' statement, but it doesn't seem like James was forced in the car. They just said that he got in the car."

"That's because he wasn't forced into the car." Reid spoke up. "Martin didn't kidnap James. They were lovers. If his journal entry is to be believed, and I don't see why it shouldn't because at this point everything matches what Garcia said, James called Martin and asked him to come pick him up. Martin writes that James came out to his parents and told them about Martin, but they 'freaked out'. They blamed Martin for 'infecting their son with his fag disease' and threatened to have him arrested. So they ran away together. They were in love."

Reid's revelation was met with a thundering silence.

"I think I figured out why he's doing this," Reid continued. "There's a journal entry in here that explains his trigger. At least I think so."  
_  
_

_We were fine. We were better than fine, we were perfect. He was perfect. He loved me, and I loved him, and we were together, and it was beautiful. Just like him. The way he looked at me, the light reflecting off of his blue-green eyes, the breeze playing with his hair, his lips…always so kissable. We were forever. And then we weren't. It's been playing in my head over and over and over. I can't turn it off. I need to turn it off, but it won't stop. I can't forget. We had just gotten home from dinner. It was our anniversary and I had taken him out to his favorite restaurant to celebrate. When we got home, we were so caught up in each other that we didn't even notice. We didn't even see him. We didn't even know he was there until he spoke up.'_

"Hey, son."

I remember the look in James' eyes when he heard him. "Dad. What are you doing here?"

"You mean how did I find you? James, I'm disappointed in you. You should've realized that you can't hide from the police. I have resources; it was almost too easy to find you."

I pushed James behind me because he had started to shake. I just wanted to protect him. He needed me to protect him. I was all he had left. If the man in front of us threatened him, then I had to stop it.

"Get away from my son, you freak. It's your fault. He wasn't a fucking faggot before he met you! You infected him! Corrupted him! He's my son, and I'm here to take him back!"

James was crying into my back now. His father's words were cutting us both. "Sir. I can't. I love James. He's my soul mate, and nothing you do will make me give him up. I'm sorry if you feel like it's my fault, but you need to realize that being gay isn't a disease. It's just a part of who you are. Like being black or white, it's not something that you can change. Not something that you should try to change. We love each other. That is something so rare…you're not taking him."

I remember being so adamant about it. Our love was the forever kind. Of that we had no doubts. We would stay up late and talk about the future. If we would adopt kids eventually. If we would ever be able to get married. But in one instant, that was taken from us. Stolen. By some bigoted ass who would never know the purity of what we had. It all happened so fast. I turned to look back at James so he would know…so he would see the proof of what I said in my eyes. I watched him smile up at me. Then his face fell and his eyes widened. I could see the horror in them. Before I could turn around, he had shoved me away. All I heard was the thunder of what sounded like an explosion. I saw the light in James' eyes fade away as he fell to the ground. His father had brought his gun. He believed so surely that James didn't really love me. He was aiming for me. Me. He didn't know that James was going to save me. He didn't believe. He just dropped the gun and ran to James' side. He tried to bring him back, but it was too late. Then he just got angry. He started screaming at me for killing his boy. That it was my fault. That he would see me rot in prison for kidnapping and murder. That he was a cop, and he would win. He never saw it coming. I heard a siren coming, so I gave James one last kiss. He still tasted the same. Warm and like home. Then I took the gun and I ran. 

Reid looked up from the tear-stained page to see that most of the people in the room were in tears as well.

When he heard the sniffling from the phone, he turned his attention to it. "Garcia, can you beam me a picture of James Ryder?"

"Sure," she replied through her tears. "Okay, you should have it now."

Reid logged onto his computer and checked it out. "That's what I thought." He walked over to the wall and took the picture of Kurt down and walked back over to the computer. "Look."

The team, and the glee club, gathered around to see. Various gasps and oh my gods were heard from all.

"He looks so much like Kurt," Puck said in awe.

"Kurt looks so much like James. I think that's the point. Garcia," he called out. "Can you send me pictures of all of Martin's kidnapping victims?

"Yeah, give me a second."

When the new file alert flashed, Reid clicked on it.

"And it all suddenly makes sense, doesn't it?" Morgan asked.

All of the boys favored James. "That's what he's doing." Reid hypothesized. "Can you imagine what that must've been like for Martin? He obviously had some kind of psychotic break. He kidnaps these boys because they look like the love he lost."

"He's just bringing James home," Santana whispered with tears in her voice.

"Garcia, can you get me a listing of property rented or owned by Martin or any of his aliases? Quick as you can."

"What are you thinking, Reid?"

"Martin is unstable. He kidnaps his victims based on the way they remind him of James. Eventually, one of two things will happen. Either, the victim will figure it out and play along till they can get away, or they won't. If they don't fit into his fantasy world, then he won't need them anymore."

"Kurt is smart, but he's also stubborn as hell. I don't think he'll take kindly to being forced to play house with some sociopath," Burt said from the couch.

"At any rate, we need to find Kurt. Garcia, how's it coming over there?"

"Check your computer, baby boy. It should be popping up shortly.

Garcia was right. Reid opened the list of properties.

"That is a lot of addresses," Carole said looking over Reid's shoulder.

"Yes it is. But, we'll do this methodically. I'm going to highlight the ones within 100 miles of Lima. Those will be the ones we check first."

Reid printed out two copies of the list. He gave one to Hotchner and Gideon and kept the other for himself and Morgan. "We should split up. It will go faster that way. Hotchner, you and Gideon start at the top, and we'll start at the bottom. Okay?"

They all nodded. "Radio contact, people," Hotchner ordered as they left.

Morgan walked over to his car while Reid followed behind him. Before he climbed into the car, Morgan turned around and put his hands on Reid's shoulders. "We are going to find him, okay? It's all going to be okay." He pulled Reid into a quick hug, and then they were on they're way. Their first stop was in Westerville.

The only thing Kurt could feel was the burning heat in his left arm. He was trying to focus on getting up. Running away, but he couldn't. He heard Martin before he saw him.

"Are you okay, Angel?"

"No, I'm not okay. You shot me you psycho!" Kurt realized that this was probably not the best course of action, but he was just so tired.

"I told you not to run away. I just got you back."

"Back from where?" Kurt asked. He was genuinely confused by Martin's ramblings, and he was starting to get annoyed.

"Back from the dead," Martin replied simply.

Kurt just blinked owlishly at him. When Martin picked Kurt up bridal style to carry him back to the cabin, he didn't even have the strength to fight him.

"Hotchner, we just left the sixth stop and it was the sixth bust. What about you guys?" Morgan asked into the radio.

"No luck here either. We're down to our last stop. How many left for you guys?"

"Just the one. We're headed there now. It'll probably be about five more minutes."

"We're still half an hour away from our last stop. Be careful."

"We will," Morgan said as he put the radio away.

The sun was just starting to come up, and it was shining through the trees on Reid's side of the road. It was beautiful. Then Morgan stopped the car, and they were getting out.

"It's a mail box."

Reid looked around for something else. A driveway, a car, something. But all that was there was a mailbox.

"It's got the right address on it," Morgan offered. "It's got to be around here somewhere."

Off in the distance, Reid saw the sunlight reflecting off of something deep in the woods. "This way," he told Morgan as he started to cut his way through the trees. "Follow me."

Kurt hissed as his bloody arm knocked against the door jamb.

"Sorry, Angel."

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "You should call me by my name. It would be more convenient than calling my 'Angel' all the time."

Martin just shook his head as he laid Kurt on the bed. "I like calling you Angel."

"Well, maybe I don't like being called 'Angel'. Did you ever think of that? I'm rather fond of my name, you know. I like being called 'Kurt'."

"No, no, no, no, no. You're my Angel. MY Angel!"

"My. Name. Is. KURT!"

"NO!" Martin roared at him. "You are my Angel! MY ANGEL!" Martin adjusted his shirt sleeves calmly. "That is what I'm going to call you. You need to get used to it."

"What if I don't want to get used to it?! I just want to go home," Kurt was willing himself not to cry, but it was a losing battle. He was just so frustrated.

"You are home. I'm your home. Don't you remember? I find you and I bring you home and it's good for a while."

Kurt just looked up at him in confusion. Martin exhaled harshly and drug Kurt up from the bed. He ignored Kurt's cries of pain as he brought him back to the main room. "You see that guitar there?" He asked while pointing it out to Kurt. "That's the guitar you were playing on in that bar where I first saw you again. And those are the books that you were buying from the bookstore the next time. Those are the shoes you were wearing on the third time. When you tried to run from me…" Martin just chuckled at that. "And that coat is the one you were stealing the fourth time I found you. You were being so bad that time." A sardonic smile crawled across Martin's face. "I think this time I'm going to keep your scarf."

Kurt made a horrified strangled sound in the back of his throat. "Martin…you are even more fucked up than I gave you credit for."

The dark look that crossed Martin's face scared Kurt. He just knew that Martin was about to snap and do something bad.

That's when he heard the door slam open. "Freeze, Martin. FBI. You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Kurt Hummel"

Reid peeked around Martin's frame, "Kurt! Are you okay?!"

"Spencer?! Oh my god! Get me out of here." Kurt didn't even try to stop the tears that were flowing now. Freedom was so close that he could taste it.

When Martin grabbed him and placed the muzzle of the gun next to his temple, Kurt screamed. He had forgotten that Martin was even there.

Reid stepped forward with both his hands up, "Martin. We just want Kurt. He's not yours to keep. He's not James."

Martin swung the gun away from Kurt and pointed it directly at Reid. "Shut up! You don't get to say my angel's name!"

Kurt watched the events playing out in front of him helplessly. He felt like he was surrounded by water. He couldn't bring himself to move. Couldn't help. All he could do was watch Martin point a gun at his cousin.

"Reid, what are you doing?" Morgan demanded. "Get back here!"

"No. I can do this, Morgan." The look in Reid's eyes wouldn't let Morgan tell him no. He just nodded.

"Martin, you need help."

"I don't need anything but my angel. I will be fine if you would just leave."

Reid saw that Martin was shaking and sweating. He was scared.

"You can't have your angel. Kurt isn't James. James is dead. You have to accept that. Living like this isn't healthy, Martin. You have to let go."

Kurt watched as Reid walked even closer to Martin. He watched Morgan's worried face grow scared. He watched Martin's shaking get worse. Reid was almost to them. Kurt could reach out and touch him if he wanted to. Reid turned to look at Kurt, and that's when Martin lost it.

He pulled Kurt farther away from Reid and pointed the gun more forcefully. "You just want to take him for yourself! You can't have him!"

The next few moments passed in slow motion for Kurt. He saw resolve settle in Martin's eyes, saw understanding enter Reid's, and saw fear enter Morgan's. Martin pulled the trigger.

Reid was going to be shot…

And then he wasn't. When Morgan saw that Martin was going to shoot, he jumped forward and threw Reid out of the way. The bullet caught him in the chest, and he staggered backwards against the wall.

Martin dropped the gun and fell to the floor. His eyes were wild, and he was rocking himself back and forth chanting something about "not my fault" over and over again.

Reid looked over his shoulder from where Morgan had thrown him against the floor. He surveyed the scene in the room. Kurt was standing rooted to the same spot as before. There was a small pool of blood that had formed from the dripping blood of his arm. Martin looked like he had suffered some kind of attack. And Morgan was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily and shaking.

"Morgan, are you okay?"

"Yeah. The vest caught it. Check on Kurt."

Reid pulled himself to his feet and walked over to Kurt. He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and turned his face to him. "It's over now, Kurt. You're going to be okay."

Kurt's face crumpled, and he buried himself in Reid's embrace. Sobs racked his body, and tears soaked Reid's shirt. He looked over Kurt's shoulder at Morgan. He was standing in the doorway radioing for help.

Morgan looked over at him and smiled.

"Thank you," Reid mouthed to him.

Morgan shyly smiled and nodded.

When backup arrived, Hotchner and Gideon included, Reid, Morgan, and Kurt were sitting outside on the porch swing. Kurt was asleep in the middle with his head on Reid's shoulder.

"Where's Martin?" Hotchner asked.

"He hasn't moved since he shot Morgan. I think it's PTSD," Reid said while combing through Kurt's hair with his hand. "It reminded him too much of what happened to James, except this time he was on the other side of the gun. It was just too much. In my opinion, he had another break."

Hotchner nodded, and they watched as Martin was loaded into the back of a police car.

"How do you know what happened to James?"

Kurt's quiet question startled Reid a little. "He left a journal at the hotel room. It had some very enlightening information in it."

"Ah. That must've been what he was looking for."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he was tearing the main room apart screaming about needing to find something."

"Did he have other books in there?"

"Yeah," Kurt got up from the swing. "Come on. I'll show you."

Reid got up and hurried after him. "Kurt, wait."

Kurt turned to him. He looked so tired.

"You don't have to go in there if you don't think you can. I know that what you just went through was very traumatizing. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or force yourself to do something that you can't." Reid put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"You said that the journal was enlightening, right?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"And it had things in there about his past?

"Yes."

"Things about what he did?"

Reid just nodded his head.

"Things that could help him?"

"Kurt? What…I don't…I mean…" Reid spluttered.

"He was crazy, Reid. I know that. But, I think that something really bad happened to him that made him that way. He kept talking about somebody, his angel, being back from the dead. I think he needs help." Reid could see the truthfulness of Kurt's words in his eyes. Kurt really did want Martin to get help. He wanted to help him.

Kurt grabbed Reid's hand and led him into the house. He pointed out the guitar and the jacket and told Reid what Martin said about them. Then he pointed across the room to an enclave that was loaded with his journals. Reid walked over and picked up the last one and read the first entry.  
_  
I saw my angel again today. He's back. He always comes back to me. _

"Kurt?!"

Kurt's head whipped up as he recognized his father's voice. "Dad!" he exclaimed and ran out of the cabin. Morgan got out of the way as Kurt tore across the porch and down the stairs and into his dad's arms.

Reid walked outside clutching the book tightly to his chest.

"Reid," Morgan walked over to him and gently ran his fingers down his cheek, wiping away tears. "Are you alright?"

Reid turned his head away from Morgan to look out at his family. Burt and Kurt were clutching each other tightly and crying. Carole and Finn held onto each other and looked on. Burt pulled away from Kurt and held his arm out to Carole and Finn. They laughed and piled into the group hug. Reid could see the rest of the glee club standing off to the side waiting for their chance to comfort Kurt.

Burt grabbed Kurt to get his attention and said something that Reid couldn't hear. Kurt looked over at his friends and smiled. He started walking towards them, when Rachel and Mercedes reached behind them and pulled Blaine forward.

Kurt froze in his tracks and just stared at him. Blaine was crying. He started walking towards Kurt. Kurt never moved. When Blaine reached him, he reached a shaky hand up and cupped Blaine's face. His thumb moved to wipe away the tears that were falling from Blaine's eyes. Blaine's mouth crept up on one side into the beginnings of a smile. Kurt gasped happily and wrapped his arms around Blaine and squeezed him tight. Blaine broke into a full-fledged smile and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

They stayed like that for a few moments, both of them just savoring the feel of the others arms. Then Kurt pulled back and looked into Blaine's eyes. He smirked as he reached forward and grabbed Blaine's Dalton blazer and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Blaine's hands floundered for a second before coming to rest on Kurt's lower back pulling him even closer. Kurt hands slid up Blaine's chest and around his neck to thread into his hair. Kurt broke the kiss with a laugh and hugged Blaine to him again. He laughed as Blaine used their position to spin them around in a circle.

Kurt's laughter was like a magnet for the glee club that swarmed the two boys and started hugging and crying and laughing like they never thought they would be able to again.

Reid reached up and took Morgan's hand in his own and squeezed it. "I will be."


End file.
